


Small World

by surskitty



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskitty/pseuds/surskitty
Summary: Uzuki and Kariya out for lunch.
Relationships: Kariya Koki & Yashiro Uzuki
Kudos: 2
Collections: The World Exchanges With You 2020





	Small World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZScalantian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZScalantian/gifts).



She just wants her afterlife to have meaning, okay? She's not prepared for all this shit.


End file.
